


Manja

by AnagataOkita



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fictogemino, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagataOkita/pseuds/AnagataOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuhou mungkin sedikit risih. Tapi dia merindukannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manja

Isogai Yuuma telah berganti nama, serta keadaan.  
Setiap kerabat tahu betul—termasuk Gakushuu. Tidak ada yang lupa. Tidak ada yang berasumsi menolak. Sudah ditetapkan, bocah yang sudah berubah menjadi pemuda manja dalam persentase seratus persen akan selalu dirindukan.

Sebatas itu saja, sih. Karena penilaian manja hanya terdapat dalam lingkaran otak jenius Asano Gakuhou.

Manja dalam arti meminta bantuan sepele dengan mudah. Gakuhou mungkin sedikit risih karena asal diperintah, tapi dia merindukannya.

Sikapnya berubah total semenjak enam bulan lalu. Tidak terasa, begitu cepat terlalui sudah.  
“Asano-san, boleh bacakan buku berjudul Sang Pilot Tempur? Kata Araki-kun, buku itu bagus sekali.”  
“Umm, tadi aku meletakkan gelasku dimana, ya, Asano-san?”  
“Sulit sekali! Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan rubik dalam kegelapan!”  
“Bolehkah… aku disuapi lagi?”  
“Sekarang sedang hujan, ya? Pantas saja dingin. Asano-san, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan?”  
“Aku tidak bisa memakai kaus kaki dengan benar. Bantu aku, tolong.”  
“Pilihkan saja untukku makanan yang tidak pedas. Tolong tuang ke atas piring milikku.”  
“Ng… bisa membantuku mengancingkan bajuku, Asano-san?”

Yuuma selalu memiliki banyak permintaan. Walau ternilai remeh, ia akan tetap meminta bantuan. Mungkin sudah lelah melakukan segala sesuatu dengan diri sendiri. Setidaknya itu persepsi yang dikutip Gakuhou.

“…baiklah.” Diselingi senyuman tipis. Atau, “Baik. Tunggu disana.”

Kalimat-kalimat manja yang terujar, dijawab dari kedua belah bibir merah Gakuhou. Dalam setiap permintaan-permintaan menyapa gendang telinga.

Dalam waktu yang berputar selama enam bulan, Gakuhou menumpahkan rasa sayang. Semampunya. Sebelum penyakit retinoblastoma* menggerogoti nyawa suci bocah empat belas dan menyebabkan kebutaan. Anak adopsinya setelah ibu Yuuma meninggal dunia.

Tepat pada siang yang terpandang cerah, dengan langit biru mengupas awan kusam, terhitung pada hari di awal bulan ke tujuh, Yuuma tidak lagi berlaku manja.  
Tidak terasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Asano Gakuhou tidak akan menilik bunga krisan. Tidak, belum waktunya. Walau dalam mimpi sudah terngiang hebat perintah agar kedua kakinya memesan bunga putih itu dan dihias cantik dengan segera.

Bocah itu, Asano Yuuma, telah Pergi.

**Author's Note:**

> Retinoblastoma : Penyakit yang disebabkan tumor ganas di daerah retina atau saraf mata. Selain kebutaan, penyakit ini dapat menyebabkan kematian.


End file.
